


Taking Things Slow

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, mention of past lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: There was a weight lifted off Alit’s shoulders, a freedom that he hadn’t had before in his first life: The freedom to just exist when it came to his and Yuma’s newly established relationship. So he was going to take things slow with Yuma, as opposed to the quicker, more rushed direction things took with his emperor.
Relationships: Alit/Alit's Prince (Yu-Gi-Oh), Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Taking Things Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short little fic, from back in August of 2020, that I wrote as a response to an anon on Tumblr. I don't know why it never got uploaded here. ^^;

Alit was no stranger to courting an angel, having been romantically involved with his emperor in his past life. Though whereas there had been both the thrill and anxiety of sneaking around, doing what they could not to get caught by his emperor’s council, now there was a weight lifted off Alit’s shoulders, a freedom that he hadn’t had before in his first life: The freedom to just _exist_ when it came to his and Yuma’s newly established relationship.

So he was going to take things slow with Yuma, as opposed to the quicker, more rushed direction things took with his emperor.

It hadn’t been long since Alit and the rest of the ex-Barians had been revived, and when they had, Alit had finally formally presented his feelings to Yuma, and the duelist was astonished, surprised that his feelings hadn’t been one-sided.

Now, the two were walking along a beach, having spent the day enjoying themselves at the oceanfront. From swimming together to hanging out on the pier, to bathing in the sun together, the day had been filled with the two enjoying each other’s company.

As the sun was setting, Yuma and Alit stopped at the shoreline, both turning to look out at the horizon, the water lapping at their feet.

“I had a really fun time today, Alit.” Yuma murmured, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed out to the sea.

Alit smiled happily at that, looking over at Yuma. “I’m glad you had a great time. I did too, because I spent it with you.”

Yuma blushed at that, but regardless, looked over at Alit then, and flashed him a toothy grin.

They both looked back at the horizon, and after a few seconds, Yuma felt something grab at his hand. Looking down, he saw Alit’s dark skinned hand in his, and blinked, his eyes widening slightly. Looking to Alit then, he saw the other boy’s cheeks slightly darkened, a single green eye gazing out to the ocean.

Yuma smiled then, brushing his thumb against the back of Alit’s hand, before intertwining their fingers, giving Alit’s hand a squeeze. Alit looked back at Yuma then, and squeezed his hand in return, before raising their joined hands up, and kissing the back of Yuma’s hand.

A flush of color blossomed across Yuma’s cheeks at that, causing Alit to laugh. “Cat got your tongue, my angel?”

Alit was silenced as Yuma leaned in and kissed his cheek in return, his jaw dropping slightly in surprise as Yuma pulled away.

“Cat got yours?” Yuma asked in return.

Alit’s lips curled into a smile, before he laughed heartily, squeezing Yuma’s hand again. “You never fail to amaze me, Yuma!”


End file.
